San Dask
by Pavlo Lakes
Summary: An epic story about a lost soul looking for meaning and his origins in a galaxy swept up in a war. The clone wars that is. The first part of the story. tell me what you think.


**San Dask was a Kaminoan. He had white skin with dark blue eyes. He was very tall and thin but muscular. He was found as an infant in a crashed transport shuttle by Wookiee Jedi Master Tyvokka on Kashyyyk. He therefore was only Kaminoan by genetics because of the fact that Kamino, his home world, had mysteriously been lost from the endless knowledge of the galaxy and he could not be returned to them. The child was very bright and an amazingly fast learner. Tyvokka took an instant liking to the child. The Wookiee then took watch over the infant and brought him to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. There he spent his early childhood reading and working in the Jedi Archives trying to discover where he came from and what his species was. The boy learned much and matured fast, but never made any progress on the location of his origins. At age 8, Master Boor Skalgin, the current Master of the Archives, noticed the boy's uncanny ability to locate him wherever he was in the Archives. He then informed Master Tyvokka of the boy's ability and both masters had the child tested for a midi-chlorian count. Tyvokka and Boor were both shocked to discover that the boy had a good deal of Jedi potential. The boy's future was then put up to the Jedi Council, who debated whether he was too old to begin Jedi training and would be at risk of falling to the dark side or whether he should begin his own Jedi training. Tyvokka himself insisted that since the boy had no recollection of his birth parents and had lived among the Jedi and Tyvokka his whole life, he was exposed to the same environment and circumstances as any other child at the Temple. Finally the council voted that he should be allowed to begin his Jedi training, but under the supervision and apprenticeship of Master Tyvokka. Thus our story began...**

**4 YEARS LATER...**

**He had hit his physical and mental maturity at age 11. The past 4 years had been exciting and surreal. Ever since that day he was brought before the Jedi Council and told he would become a Jedi, he had been training and learning of the Force and the way of the Jedi from his friend, father figure, and now teacher; Tyvokka. He cast aside the distracting thoughts and memories of his life to concentrate on the task at hand. He stretched out with his feelings; sensing the room around him, the floor mat he sat on, the chairs and table to his left, the window facing the vast expanse of Coruscant's upper levels on his right, and the training puzzle in front of him on the floor. He sat cross-legged in the center of his apartment floor. All of his thoughts were focused on the task at hand, to solve the puzzle. The puzzle was a Jedi training tool his teacher and friend, Tyvokka, had given to him. The object of the puzzle was to put together 19 small metal pieces into the shape of a sphere. The problem with this was that all of the pieces were magnetized at varying degrees in their respective polarities, so that the pieces would either attract or repel each other. Furthermore, two pieces that might attract each other might not necessarily fit next to each other in the sphere. The largest and most complex problem with this puzzle was that it could be done only mentally, with the help of the Force. San had attempted and failed this challenge numerous times already in the last 8 months, but was determined to complete the puzzle by the end of the day. The sun was already setting on the city's horizon, casting a dark orange glow on the normally clear white sky. San focused on the pieces, feeling with his mind the individual shapes of the 19 assorted pieces, sensing their individual magnetic pull or push on each other. He experimented then, using the Force to lift all 19 pieces into the air in front of him. He started to try to pair pieces by their shape, but no two pieces seemed to fit each other in any way. He tried pairing pieces by their magnetism, but no more than 3 pieces would go together without there being no fourth piece that would fit. Becoming frustrated that his Master would give him such a ridiculous and irritating puzzle, he cursed the puzzle and secretly wished that the puzzle pieces were at least not magnetized, so that he could then find more possible combinations. It then dawned on him, _If the pieces aren't fitting because they are magnetized, then maybe I can _de_magnetize them,_ he thought to himself. He focused on the piece closest to him, laying all other pieces on the floor. He shrank his focus down into a microscopic pinpoint, mentally feeling the piece on an atomic level, he found the magnetic parts of the atoms and simply transferred them to the chairs on the opposite side of the room. He found this technique extremely effective and rejoiced at the incredible insight he had found. He proceeded to transfer the magnetic properties of the pieces to various pieces of furniture, resulting in mass clumps of furniture scattered throughout the room. He also found that the metal puzzle pieces, after becoming demagnetized, would become soft and clay-like. He found that he could easily mold the pieces so that they fit together in the shape of a sphere. San then gathered together all of the magnetic properties he had scattered throughout the room and placed them in the sphere. This resulted in the opposite polarities canceling each other out and solidifying the sphere into the same hard metal substance it had originated as. He then set the ball on the floor and relaxed his concentration and grip on the sphere and found it remained solid and spherical. He let go entirely of the sphere and collapsed onto the floor. Stretching out, he found that he was drenched in sweat and his muscles were wound taught. He took a deep breath and gathered a little of the Force into him, rejuvenating his muscles and cooling his body. The focus and effort of completing the puzzle had taken a lot out of him but at last, he could show his teacher how hard he had worked and succeeded with the sphere puzzle. He stood up gently rubbed his headcrest. Bending down and stretching out his back, he picked up the sphere and placed it in the folds of his robe. He then headed out of his apartment door in search of his Master, anxious and excited to see Tyvokka's expression when he saw that San had completed his task.**


End file.
